But That Is Past, and I Regret
by Kid Jeevas
Summary: Viktor's musings of his daughter Sonja.


I discovered the Underworld Trilogy. Oh. My. God.

This story came from my adoration of Viktor; he is the classic vampire and, by far, the most deadly of the series. You may argue about Markus, but c'mon. He tried to bring his werewolf brother back into the world! Bad idea!!!! You have to admit the guy was a little crazy.

And I really just have the nack for standing up for the normally condemned bad guys. Viktor is freaking awesome!

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv :P

I was so proud the day you were born.

The only time you cried was directly after your birth. It had been a long labor that your mother had not survived, but I didn't blame you for that. Devina was never very strong when it came to physical pain and, though I loved her dearly, her protective nature would keep you from your true potential, whatever it may be. The moment I first held you in my arms was the moment of your very first smile. You were obviously going to be beautiful.

Your thirteenth birthday seemed to come so fast. It was then I truly realized how quickly you were growing up. I did not want you to live worried in a violent atmosphere, but it seemed that that was what was happening. It was the day I started doubling my efforts to find William that you looked at me so sweetly and asked for sparring lessons. I granted your wish. I would not have you die because of those animals. That was also when I gave you William's key. You would never know, of course, but I trusted you completely even though I seemed to always worry.

You seemed so disgusted when I showed you Lucien. I didn't blame you. He was animalistic and crude. It repulsed many of our coven to leave our lives in the hands of such creatures. But we needed guards, guards that would have enough backbone to stand up to enemies. Humans were vengeful and died quickly and easily. The lycans proved to be decent adversaries in battle. It appeared that chains and collars would hold them. Violence seemed to be the only way to tame them. Of course, you cared about none of this. You fought for yourself even when I grew sick with worry when you'd disappear for hours on end into the forest.

It was the day I saw Lucien rescue you from the creatures chasing you up to the castle gates was when I realized something was going on. You weren't nearly as angry as you would be if I was the one who saved you. But, then again, you hated hiding in my shadow.

In the weeks to come, I noticed that you never came to me anymore. I remember when you'd spend hours sitting on my lap, telling me your fears, your hopes, and your dreams. You used to be such a happy child, but war and the sight of slavery seems to have dimmed such behavior. As much as I miss the little girl that sat on my lap, I'll not push you. You're growing up, and soon you'll need to make important life decisions.

When you raised your sword to me: that was when I gave up hope for regaining the love from my daughter, my Sonja. You were lost to me. You had aligned yourself with the animals that we had worked so hard to destroy. When you told me of the child inside you, I had to quench my sadness and curiosity with revulsion. I wished you had not told me, not with so many witnesses. Then I may have been able to save you, to pass the child off as the product of a secret marriage, but no. You'd always had the tendency to act before thinking of the consequences, a trait I had found endearing until that day.

After you had been burned, I acted stoically. I stopped thinking. I stayed in my chambers for hours, staring at the fine clothes, the riches and prizes I had gained from being a warlord. When the moon rose, it was expected of me to make sure of your death. It was when a glint of gold and silver caught my eye that I almost lost control of my emotions in front of my guards. Even when I had to put the coven before you did you still wear the symbol of my fatherly affection.

Before that last battle, I cried. I cried because I had lost you, my Sonja. I lost you even though you were granted sparring lessons, even though I kept you safe, even though I loved you. I lost you to my own hand.

And to the day that your reincarnation took my immortal life, I regretted my actions. The actions I made foolishly, thinking that my love alone could save you.

End

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Huh. Sounded better in my head. But that's it. R&R pwease!!!


End file.
